BRD führt Krieg um Rohstoffe und Macht
Zitat des Tages: "Warum kann ein rohstoffarmes, exportorientiertes Land wie Deutschland nicht endlich mal sagen, daß die Rohstoffversorgung gesichert werden muß und wie das erreicht werden soll. Schließlich hängt davon nicht nur die Wirtschaft, sondern auch die Stabilität des Staates ab." Bernhard Gertz, Vorsitzender des Bundeswehrverbandes, am Montag in der Berliner Zeitung zum militärpolitischen Weißbuch der Bundesregierung Was wir schon lange ahnten, aber was selten so direkt von BRD-Bonzen ausgesprochen wird. Man stelle sich das Geschrei der BRD-Medien vor, wenn die DDR oder UdSSR mit Krieg und Gewalt ihre "Rohstoffversorgung" und ihre "Stabilität" hätte sichern wollen. Man denke nur einmal daran zurück, als die DDR im Jahr 1961 ihre Stabilität durch den Bau von Grenzsicherungsanlagen sicherte. Das brandmarkten die BRD-Bonzen als "verbrecherisch", aber wenn sie ihre eigene BRD-Stabilität gefährdet meinen, greifen sie sogar noch zu viel übleren Methoden wie Krieg, Terror, Mord und Verbrechen. ------------------ Ausweitung der Kampfzone Profitsicherung als Ziel künftiger Kriegseinsätze der Bundeswehr. Das neue Weißbuch will aber auch das Inland zum Kampfgebiet machen Von Frank Brendle Paßt nicht zusammen: Friedenssymbol vor Bundeswehrsoldatenstiefe Paßt nicht zusammen: Friedenssymbol vor Bundeswehrsoldatenstiefeln Foto: ddp »Die erste ›Verteidigungslinie‹ wird oft im Ausland liegen«: Der neue Entwurf des Weißbuchs für die Bundeswehr läßt keinen Zweifel an den Aufgaben deutscher Soldaten. Eindeutig bekennt sich das Dokument, das am Mittwoch im Kabinett besprochen wird, zur Beteiligung der Bundeswehr an den Schnellen Eingreiftruppen von NATO und EU. Die Bundeswehr stellt demnach ihre »Eingreifkräfte« der NATO zur Verfügung, die »weit über die Grenzen des Bündnisses hinaus« tätig werde. Die »battle groups« der Europäischen Union, an denen sich die Bundeswehr ebenfalls beteiligt, müssen nur wenig kürzer treten: Für sie ist ein Aktionsradius von 6000 Kilometer rund um Brüssel vorgesehen. Als »Zielvorgabe« bestätigt der Entwurf, gleichzeitig 14000 Bundeswehrsoldaten in fünf verschiedene Einsätze entsenden zu können. Die zum Teil martialischen Formulierungen, die im Frühjahr im ersten Entwurf des Weißbuches standen, wurden in der überarbeiteten Fassung stark abgeschwächt. Dennoch ist deutlich herauszulesen, daß Kriegseinsätze der Profitsicherung dienen sollen. Ein halbes Dutzend Mal wird im Entwurf das deutsche Interesse »an einem offenen Welthandelssystem und freien Transportwegen« beschworen und darauf hingewiesen, daß Deutschlands »wirtschaftlicher Wohlstand vom Zugang zu Rohstoffen, Waren und Ideen abhängt«. Ausdrücklich erhebt der Entwurf den Anspruch, auch das Inland zum Kampfgebiet zu erklären. Zwar wird zugestanden, daß die innere Sicherheit vor allem eine Aufgabe der Polizei sei, aber: »Streitkräfte müssen darauf eingestellt sein, auch im Inland ihre Fähigkeiten unterstützend« zur Verfügung zu stellen. Mit dem vom Bundesverfassungsgericht erklärten Verbot des Luftsicherheitsgesetzes, das den Abschuß entführter Zivilflugzeuge ermöglichen sollte, will sich die Bundesregierung nicht zufriedengeben. Dem Spiegel zufolge beharrt Schäuble darauf, die Truppe auch zum Objektschutz im Inland einsetzen zu können, stößt aber auf den Widerstand der SPD. Diese scheint damit einverstanden zu sein, daß die Bundeswehr Flugzeuge dann abschießen darf, wenn dabei keine Zivilisten zu Schaden kommen. Wie das in der Praxis geregelt werden soll, ist noch unklar. Als Grundlage für das Handeln der Bundeswehr wird das Völkerrecht beschrieben. Dieses ist nach Ansicht der Weißbuchautoren allerdings gerade im Fluß: Die »völkerrechtliche Lehre von der Responsibility to protect« bestimme »zunehmend das Denken westlicher Länder«. Diese – in der UN-Charta nicht erwähnte – »Verpflichtung zum Schutz« soll Angriffskriege legitimieren, die angeblich der »Abwehr humanitärer Katastrophen« dienen, so wie es 1999 im Krieg gegen Jugoslawien behauptet wurde. aus: http://www.jungewelt.de/2006/10-24/033.php